Shool Love Story
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: Di satu sekolah dengan 3 cerita dan permasalahan yang berbeda cerita dan masalah yang mengarah kearah masing masing pasangan. IchiHitsu, slash!IchiRuki, GrimmBya, AiGin Rate: M Desclaimer: chara Bleach punya om Tite Kubo, jalur cerita punya saya. OOC, Gaje, dll.


Chapter 1: First Time Meet you (IchiHitsu)

Karakura High School, sekolah dengan fasilitas luar biasa tentu saja sekolah ini hanya dimasuki oleh anak-anak kalangan atas. Bisa terlihat dari penampilan murid-muridnya yang berpakaian sangat elegan dan menawan, namun penampilan itu tidak berlaku pada Toushirou, Toushirou terlihat biasa-biasa saja hanya wajahnya saja yang terlalu imut sehingga banyak siswa laki-laki menatapnya berlebihan bahkan ada yang sampai jatuh ke selokan dan menabrak pohon. Ia juga masuk sekolah itu karena beasiswa meski ia keluarga berkecukupan bahkan SANGAT bekecukupan namun, ia memiliki kepintaran yang bahkan dijuluki si jenius kecil oleh keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin membebeani orang tuanya dengan biaya sekolah meski kata ayahnya, Hitsugaya Shunsui mengatakan bahwa biaya sekolahnya adalah hal paling kecil. Bahkan mereka bisa saja membayarnya 3 tahun penuh.

Namun, ia tetap mengatakan tidak kepada ayahnya tersayang. Keluarganya merupakan keluarga bangsawan jaman heian yang sampai saat ini mengikuti tradisi keluarga hingga sekarang, tidak hanya itu ibunya, Hitsugaya Juushirou. Merupakan salah satu wanita sukses yang memiliki perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang IT jadi, jangan salah kalau handphone dan laptopnya selalu keluaran baru dan pastinya berasal dari perusahaan ibunya. Toushirou mempunyai kakak perempuan bernama Hitsugaya Momo, yang saat ini kuliah di Inggris dengan jurusan bisnis.

Inilah awalnya ia masuk ke sekolah besar yang membawa cerita yang akan menarik perhatian kalian semua. Toushirou berjalan mengelilingi sekolahnya, hanya satu tempat yang ia ingin tujui, kelasnya. Sekolah mereka sangat besar yang memiliki banyak gedung, seperti gedung kelas, gedung ekskul, gedung olah raga, gedung asrama, bahkan gedung ruang guru yang sengaja dipisah agar tak terganggu ketika guru tengah melakukan rapat harian. Ia sudah capek mengelilingin gedung kelas hanya untuk mencari kelasnya yang entah ada dimana itu. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke papan pengumuman siapa tahu disana ia mendapat pentujuk letak kelasnya,

Disana ia melihat banyak siswa baru yang sepertinya sama dengannya mencari kelas yang entah ada dimana, ia mencoba memasuki kerumunan murid-murid baru itu hingga suara besar dan dapat memekakakan telinga terdengar disampingnya,

"WOI MURID BARU! Dahulukan yang lebih kecil dong!" Lalu cowok yang tadi berteriak itu menatap Toushirou dengan suara yang lembut,

"nah, sini kubantu mencari kelasnya.. namamu siapa? " tanya cowok asing itu kearah Toushirou dengan senyumnya Toushirou menatap cowok itu dengan tatapan polosnya

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, senpai..." jawabnya,

"namaku Kurosaki Ichigo.. kelas 2-2, ketua OSIS disini, salam kenal Toushirou" balasnya, cowok itu menatap kearah mading besar itu dan terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia sepertinya serius mencari nama Toushirou dari jajaran tinggi yang tentu saja sulit di lihat oleh Toushirou yang tubuhnya kecil.

"Aku menemukan namamu, kamu masuk di kelas 1-1. Cari saja di lantai 3 kamu bisa menemukannya disana" lalu cowok tadi pergi meninggalkan Toushirou kebingungan, kenapa cowok asing sepertinya mau membantu orang yang tak dikenalnya seperti Toushirou? Toushirou mengikuti saran cowok itu dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Menurutnya menaiki lantai 3 dengan melewati tangga cukup mengurangi lemak yang berlebihan didalam tubuh, yup itu pesan ibunya.

Toushirou berjalan di lantai itu dan langsung menemukan kelasnya yang letaknya tak jauh dari tangga turun, ia memasuki kelasnya dan melihat beberapa murid dikelasnya ada yang asik berkenalan, ada yang mengobrol dengan teman barunya, ada yang asik sendiri dengan novelnya, dan macam-macam kegiatan didalam kelas itu. Ketika ia baru saja duduk di kursinya ia sudah di sambut beberapa murid baru yang sepertinya ingin berkenalan dengannya.

"Hai, murid baru dikelas ini kan? Kenalkan aku Matsumoto Rangiku" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang dengan ukuran dada yang 'WOW' itu, lalu muncul lagi seorang pria bermata sipit dan rambut keperakan yang sama dengannya

"yo' aku juga murid baru disini, namaku Ichimaru Gin. Panggil saja Ichimaru atau Gin, terserah asal jangan panggil aku kitsune." Ucapnya juga lalu menjabat tangan Toushirou,

"namaku Hitsugaya Toushirou, panggil saja Hitsugaya." Jawabnya polos lalu menjabat tangan kedua temannya itu, tak hanya dua temannya itu ia juga berkenalan tak jarang ada yang mencari kesempatan untuk mengajak kencan Toushirou yang dibalas tatapan deathglare dari dua temannya itu,

Hari pertama disekolahnya cukup menyenangkan untuk Toushirou, ia harus kembali ke asrama sekolahnya. Karena disekolahnya muridnya diwajibkan untuk masuk asrama, ia membereskan bukunya dan berjalan kearah gedung asrama yang letaknya tepat di belakang sekolah, ia berjalan ke lift karena kamarnya berada dilantai atas dan cukup lama kalau hanya melewati menuju lantai 10(buset, author aja bakalan pingsan duluan). Dia memasuki lift dan memencet tombol lantai 10. Dan sampailah ia di lantai kamarnya dan mencari nomor kamarnya yaitu kamar 110. Dan memasukkan kuncinya, ia melihat barang-barangnya yang sudah sampai dikamarnya.

Ia mencoba merapikan barang-barangnya lagi pula besok itu libur karena persiapan untuk murid baru yang pindah ke asrama, begitu ia membuka salah satu kardus yang berisi pakaiannya dan mencoba menatanya di lemari yang sudah disediakan sekolah. Ia juga mempersiapkan barang lainnya seperti buku pelajaran dan beberapa barang lainnya.

'Kryuuuukk~' suara perut Toushiro berbunyi tanda ia lapar, selesai dengan barang-barangnya ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri lalu makan malam. Tak lupa mengambil beberapa cemilan dan persediaan makan untuk esok pagi.

"Yo' Toushirou! Mau makan malam bareng? Kebetulan tempat kami kosong, duduklah disini!" Ajak Ichimaru, ia melihat Matsumoto yang juga ikut duduk di tempat itu, malam itu mereka habiskan waktu dengan makan malam sambil bercerita tentang diri masing-masing.

Esoknya seperti yang tadi dikatakan, mereka diliburkan untuk mempersiapkan barang pindahan ke asrama bagi murid baru, Toushirou yang kebetulan sedang bosan diajak oleh Matsumoto dan Ichimaru untuk berkeliling sekolah. Banyak tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Toushirou, seperti perpustakaan, kantin, toilet(siapa tahu kalau ingin buang air jadi udah tahu duluan), dan taman belakang sekolah yang masih terlihat sejuk dengan angin yang masih bersepoi-sepoi.

Ketika mereka ingin kembali ke asrama mereka, tanpa sengaja mereka mendengar suara ribut dari arah depan mereka terdengar suara dua orang pria dan seorang wanita yang sepertinya ribut sekali entah apa itu, yang dipikiran polos Toushirou ia mendekati daerah itu dan melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak untuk ia lihat. Ia melihat dua orang pria melakuakan hal tak senonoh dengan seorang wanita berambut raven, tak jauh dari 3 orang itu ada seorang wanita berambut pirang seperti Matsumoto yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

Muncullah kebiasaannya untuk menolong orang lain itu, dengan polosnya ia berlari kearah wanita yang tak sadarkan diri itu dan berteriak kearah dua pria tadi, "hei, ia tak sadarkan diri.. ayo bantu aku mengangkatnya ke ruang kesehatan!" Ucap Toushirou yang langsung dibekap oleh Gin dan meminta ijin untuk pergi dari sana.

"Ma-maafkan temanku ini senpai, sepertinya ia kurang sehat saya akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Saya permisi dulu.." lalu Gin dan Matsumoto pergi dari tempat itu sambil membawa lari Toushirou yang masih dibekap mulutnya oleh Gin. Seperginya 3 orang tadi dua pria yang tadi asik 'bermain' dengan wanita itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Setelah mereka merasa jauh dari dua orang itu, Gin melepas bekapannya di mulut Toushirou "kau gila Shiro-chan! Jangan coba-coba ikut campur dengan mereka, nanti nasibmu sama dengan dua perempuan tadi!" Teriak Gin yang khawatir dengan keselamatan sahabatnya itu kalau sudah ikut campur masalah dua orang tadi. Toushirou menatap Gin bingung.

" memangnya mereka siapa Ichimaru?" Kedua sahabat Toushirou itu menatap teman mungil mereka dengan tatapan terkejut,

"kamu yakin gak tau mereka?" Tanya Matsumoto lagi.

"Yang rambut pirang tadi aku tahu, dia ketua OSIS disini kan? Soalnya kemarin pagi dia yang menolongku mencari kelas, kalau yang rambut biru itu aku gak tau..." Matsumoto dan Gin hampir saja ingin menghantamkan kepala mereka ke dinding terdekat karena kepolosan teman mereka itu,

"Ya memang benar yang rambut pirang itu ketua OSIS kita, tapi kamu tau siapa mereka sebenarnya?" Tanya Gin masih cemas, Toushirou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang rambut pirang tadi itu anak boss yakuza yang bernama, shinigami dan juga merupakan CEO perusahan kurosaki yang saat ini sedang naik daun dibidang otomotif. Lalu yang rambut biru itu Grimmjow Jeagerques dia anak boss mafia yang bernama, Arrancar dan juga pemilik perusahaan bernama Jeagerques yang berdiri di bidang perhotelan yang hotelnya selalu menjadi pilihan para politikus atau artis terkenal untuk menginap karena fasilitasnya yang luar bisa!" Jelas Matsumoto yang memang pernah menginap di hotel itu sewaktu ada pemotretan di daerah Osaka.

Toushiro hanya menganggukan kepala tanda ia mengerti, untung tempat mereka berdiri ini sangat sepi sehingga mereka tak perlu takut diperhatikan orang lain kalau mereka berteriak-teriak. Kedua sahabat Toushirou hanya berharap esok teman mereka yang polos ini tidak menjadi sasaran santapan dua makhluk buas(a.k.a Ichigo dan Grimmjow) di Karakura High School.

TO BE COUNTINUED

a/n: haloo~~ saya Defu~ author baru di fandom ini salam kenal semua~

Hitsugaya: author sableng! Kok gue jadi OOC gini?! Kepala lu kenapa kebentur tembok lagi?

Author: bukan kebentur hitsu taichou... cuma kebanting dilantai habis kelahi dengan adek gara-gara rebutan makan siang aja... keluar deh jurus karateku,

Ichigo: thor' thor' sama anak kecil kok sampe keluar jurus karate,

Author: kalau lawan lu bocah umur 12 tahun dan termasuk calon atlet taekwondo nasional emang lu bakalan lawan kayak apa?

Ichigo: *spechless

Gin: wah, aku muncul sebagai teman Hitsugaya-han... biasanya peranku jadi orang yang pengen kawini Hitsugaya-han..

Author: gue gak mau ambil resiko dicabik-cabik sama orang dibelakang lu... *nunjuk Ichigo

Grimmjow: wew gue muncul jadi berandalan, tapi cuma sebentar doang... itu pun adegannya gak enak banget,

Author: masih bagus dari pada gak ada peran sama sekali?

Grimm: terserah lu dah thor... btw, kapan bebeb gua(a.k.a Byakuya) bakalan muncul?

Author: belum saatnya, bilang aja lu pengen 'makan' uke lu...

Grimm: nah, lu tau aja... eh, udahan kasian reader nih...

Gin: bentar dulu, peran Aizen taichou apaan?

Author: rahasia negara,

Hitsugaya: lu kira soal UN apa? Pakai rahasia negara segala?

Author: gak seru kalau ngomong sekarang taichou... udah ah, readers tachi kalau kalian ingin fanfic ini lanjut, saya butuh review kalian... kalau ada kesalaha kata-kata atau typo bertebaran maafkanlah.. karena saya ngetiknya pakai tab bukan laptop... jadi rada susah karena gak biasa..

Ichigo: emang laptop lu kemana?

Author: *muka polos* habis batrai...

All: *gubrak!*

Ichigo: ya.. ya udah readers tolong review ya, kami tunggu review kalian semua! *senyum odol(no promosi pasta gigi)


End file.
